Lightning Reed
:For other versions, see Lightning Reed (disambiguation). Lightning Reed is the fourth plant obtained in Wild West in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He generates lightning from his body that strikes the closest zombie or obstacle, such as a tombstone, within three lanes from where he is planted, similarly to Threepeater. The lightning will arc to another zombie or tombstone if close enough. After the 6.7.1 update, a direct hit deals ten damage per shot and the arcs of electricity deal the same amount of damage. Before this update and after the 5.6.1 update, a direct hit deals five damage per shot and the arcs of electricity deal the same amount of damage. Before the 5.6.1 update, a direct hit dealt ten damage per shot while the arcs of electricity dealt five. He attacks approximately every 1.5 seconds. Origins Based on his appearance, it is likely that the Lightning Reed is based on the bullrush of the Typha plant family, also referred to as the reed or cattail in English. His name is a pun of "lightning rod," a piece of metal put on top of a tall structure to protect it from lightning strikes; "lightning," a sudden electrostatic discharge occurring during thunderstorms; and "reed," the real-life plant that this plant is based on. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, he generates a small storm cloud that tracks down a random target, dealing 160 damage per second. If the target is defeated, the cloud will quickly move to another random zombie. The cloud lasts for 15 seconds before disappearing. Fila-mint effect When boosted by Fila-mint, Lightning Reed does an additional 60 DPS to all zombies his electricity bounces to, and his electricity can bounce to an additional ten zombies. Level upgrade Level upgrade Costumed Lightning Reed unleashes a huge lightning cloud and instantly electrocutes all zombies on screen. Strategies Due to the lightning's chaining mechanic, Lightning Reed is best used in large groups. While one will have trouble against even a regular Zombie, ten or more of them are capable of dealing an impressive amount of damage against swarms of enemies, especially when all five lanes are occupied with zombies. However, his low initial damage means that it will have difficulty against durable targets like Buckethead Zombies, meaning that more powerful splash-damaging or strong single-target plants, such as Citron or Melon-pult, will be required to support it. Because of his high attack speed and chain attacks, Lightning Reed is a powerful weapon against Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels because he can destroy multiple chickens in only one shot. Compared to other plants that can also counter them, such as Spikeweed and Fume-shroom, Lightning Reed can cover up to three lanes at once, attack faster and has better range, but cannot neutralize Ice Weasels as effectively due to his low damage, unless it's level 4, as it does more damage and zaps 5 Ice Weasels per hit. Planting 1-2 columns is the the best strategy to use against both Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels. Another useful feature of Lightning Reed is that his attack cannot be blocked or reflected by any means. Therefore, it is a possible counter against Shield Zombies, Jester Zombies and Excavator Zombies. Lightning Reed is also helpful in defeating Surfer Zombies in Big Wave Beach as he will destroy their surfboards upon defeating them, thus preventing any surfboards from crushing plants. Lightning Reeds can be quite useful against a column of Glitter Zombies. While they can protect all zombies behind them and severely reduce the effectiveness of single-lane plants such as Laser Bean and Fume-shroom, a group of Lightning Reed can still attack the entire column of Glitter Zombies and defeat them quickly. In the Chinese version, it is highly recommended to upgrade him because he will be able to stun zombies for a few seconds. Groups of upgraded Lightning Reeds will be easily able to stun zombies because of their fast attacks combined with splash damage. Because of this, it works well in PVP mode combined with other upgraded plants. Related achievement Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *The "El3ctric H1ccup" in his Almanac entry is an improper call sign for ham radio operators. A real one resembles something such as "K7PKRL." "El3ctric H1ccup" is actually "leetspeak" for "Electric Hiccup." **Hence, when he's zapping zombies, his head rises as if he has hiccups. *Despite the fact that the real life reed is an aquatic plant, he cannot be planted in the water in Big Wave Beach. **This has been corrected in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *"Seeds and Sensibility" mentioned in his Almanac entry is based on the novel Sense and Sensibility, a famous Jane Austen novel. *His Plant Food immunity time is less than half a second, making him one of the few plants which can be eaten while under the effects of Plant Food. *If he zaps the body of a zombie that has already lost its head, the head comes back for the dying animation. *If he zaps any kind of Gargantuar, the player will see that Gargantuar has a skeleton of a dinosaur where its rib cage should be. *When a Zombie Bull is zapped, it reveals the mechanical parts used to make up the Zombie Bull instead of a skeleton, unlike all the other zombies. If the Zombie Bull Rider is not yet thrown and the Zombie Bull is zapped, the Zombie Bull Rider will vanish. *If he zaps a Balloon Zombie, the player will see that the balloon has a skeleton of a monkey riding an old school bicycle and wearing a fez, rather than an empty balloon. **The same will happen with other electric plants. *If his storm cloud goes after a swinging Swashbuckler Zombie, it will zap the Swashbuckler Zombie's landing spot. *If he electrifies an Imp that was launched from an Imp Cannon over water, the Imp will just disappear. *After the 2.5.1 update, his electricity immediately fades away. *If he manages to zap a Zombie Chicken, the player will obtain the Fried Chicken achievement. *In the Almanac, it says he deals normal damage, but he only deals light damage in actual gameplay. *He was originally going to cost 150 sun, according to pre-release gameplay footage. *He, Sun-shroom, Sun Bean, Hot Potato, and Explode-o-nut have a glow around themselves in the seed packet. *In the Behind the Brainz - New Plants the developers said that Lightning Reed is a female, but the Almanac entry says he's a male. *He is the only electric plant that doesn't have a twitching animation. Specific to the Chinese version *Despite the fact that he is unlocked after Wild West - Day 9, he is considered a Pirate Seas plant. *His Plant Food ability will zap illusions created by Magic-shroom instead of attacking other zombies. This is probably a glitch. See also *Fried Chicken *Zombie Chicken es:Junco eléctrico ru:Тростник-молния pl:Lightning Reed Category:Wild West obtained plants Category:Wild West Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Adventure Mode exclusive plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Electric plants Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Environment modifiers